


Relish

by dementia9



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Biting, CMBYN Heart Eyes Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementia9/pseuds/dementia9
Summary: Written for the CMBYN Heart Eyes Challenge - in this case, it involves some, um, mouth action.





	Relish

“Mmm, Armie,” Timmy moaned as Armie’s hand slid up his bare leg. 

The elder’s ministrations drove Timmy crazy. Even now in bed, as they basked in the afterglow, Armie could not keep his hands off him. Timmy’s back was against his chest, his body snug within Armie’s grasp as he felt wet kisses behind his ear, sending him into a fit of giggles before pulling away. 

“Stop that,” he cried, looking up at Armie with a smile. “You know what that does to me!” 

Armie looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and an impish grin, his blue eyes glittering as he pulled him closer. “That’s why I do it.” 

Armie let out a moan before kissing behind Timmy’s ear again, and Timmy sighed as he felt Armie’s lips against his skin. Before long, he was laughing again, until he felt teeth softly sinking into his earlobe. In shock, his eyes widened, and he gasped, the sensation unexpected and pleasurable. 

“Do you know how sexy you are?” Armie whispered, letting a finger run down Timmy’s chest. 

Timmy turned to face Armie and replied softly, “No, but I have a feeling you’ll tell me.” 

The two of them chuckled before leaning in for a kiss. Armie moaned into Timmy’s mouth before pulling away, a hand stroking the younger man’s face. 

“I love the way your skin feels against mine,” Armie began, his voice dropping to a lower register. “Your skin is like satin, and I can’t stop touching it.” He kissed Timmy’s lips again. “Your mouth is so sweet when we kiss. Your lips are so red and kissable, and I always want them running all over my body.” 

He pulled Timmy on top of him and pressed his lips along his neck. Timmy closed his eyes and bucked against him, his body shivering with desire. Armie’s tongue darted out of his mouth and traced a path with it from the bottom of Timmy’s neck to his jaw, teasing and nibbling with his teeth. He soon felt Timmy’s stiff cock against his thigh and grabbed his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. 

“Armie,” Timmy began to plead, rutting against the elder’s thigh. 

“Mmm,” Armie replied, “I love it when you say my name." 

Timmy stopped moving and looked down at Armie with a smile, his hands running through Armie’s hair before lowering his face to Armie’s, whispering, “Armie…” 

Their lips met again in a battle for dominance until Timmy pulled at Armie’s bottom lip with his teeth. Armie gasped, his hold on Timmy releasing as the younger man pumped his lips against him four times before pulling back. Tendrils of dark curls fell along the side of Timmy’s face as he looked down at Armie, sticking out his tongue and slowly licking a stripe on his lips. 

Armie growled and flipped Timmy onto his back, his own hardness coming to life as Timmy shook beneath him, his green eyes focused on Armie’s piercing blue. Armie pressed a finger against Timmy’s hole and felt wetness, moaning as he slowly entered him. Timmy wrapped his legs around Armie’s waist, giving him more access. 

“You’re such a naughty boy,” Armie whispered, taking Timmy’s hard cock in his hands.

“Mmm, but you like me that way,” Timmy purred, pulling Armie closer as the elder man began to thrust. “And don’t you dare think of stopping!” 

“Don’t worry,” Armie replied, kissing Timmy breathless as he grinned. “I won’t.“


End file.
